


in too deep

by Zenzel



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Slow Build, Teasing, Texting, Ziyi-centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenzel/pseuds/Zenzel
Summary: Sometimes good stories begin with an innocent midnight teasing...kunkun:hmmm i truly enjoy teasing ui should do it more often..BOOGIE:No offense butI highly doubt that the Cai Xukun I know in text messagesWill be the same person as the one I meet in the practice room.kunkun:is this a challenge?





	in too deep

The dorms were quiet at this time of night. Ziyi looked at the little clock on his cellphone with detached curiosity. He sighed loudly when he realised it was around midnight and he was still waiting for a special someone to appear in the chatroom. That same person was sleeping at his parents’ house that day and Ziyi, after months of getting used to texting him until they both fell asleep, was feeling his absence heavily. He couldn’t care less about the endless notifications he was receiving from the group conversation he shared with Gui, Justin and the others… It was only a reminder that he didn’t have a social life except with the members of his band. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in his available contacts list and Ziyi almost jumped from joy on his bed.

 

_kunkun is now active_

 

**BOOGIE**

Hey Kunkun!

How is it going at your parents’?

 

**kunkun**

even better than expected

its so refreshing to see them again <3

i've missed them more than anything

 

**BOOGIE**

It was the same for me when I got home

After months of training and suffering! lol

 

**kunkun**

yeah you know the story

i’m so thankful the staff let me sleep in my ol’ bed

 

**BOOGIE**

They let you because you’re Cai Xukun

I bet they wouldn’t let me sleep at mine lol

 

**kunkun**

oh please

wait a sec, why are you still up?

cant fall asleep without me as I see ;)

 

**BOOGIE**

Well lol

It’s true I was waiting for you to be connected

Tonight was boring in here

 

**kunkun**

huehue

didn’t know i was so in demand ;)

 

**BOOGIE**

Stop playing with words lol  

 

**kunkun**

what do you want me to play with then? ;)

 

**BOOGIE**

Hey I remember!

You said you were also going to the hairdresser.

 

**kunkun**

yup and i even dyed my hair

 

**BOOGIE**

Send me a pick.

Need to see that beauty!

 

**kunkun**

a pick of what.. ? u gotta be more specific ;)

 

**BOOGIE**

Your hair lol. I want to see it.

 

**kunkun**

why so rude ughh

you’ll see it tomorrow afternoon

(we need to attempt another fans meeting remember)

 

**BOOGIE**

I need to wait that long to see the big change?

And I don’t even see it before anyone else?

 

**kunkun**

i see you wrote ‘’long’’ and ‘’big’’ in the same text huehue

i know exactly what you’re referring to

 

**BOOGIE**

You wish lol

No, it’s not like that.

 

**kunkun**

you sure about that?

_kunkun sends picture_  
 

and now? ;)

 

**BOOGIE**

Oh my God. Spare my existence…

 

**kunkun**

oh okay sorry

i won,t do it again haha

u know i was just joking right

 

**BOOGIE**

Who said I want you to stop?

Since you started to play around…

 

**kunkun**

what do u mean?

 

**BOOGIE**

Maybe I can give you a taste of your own medicine.

 

**kunkun**

omg

omgg ;)

is that so? i thought…

 

**BOOGIE**

My turn.

_BOOGIE sends picture_  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**kunkun**

I CANT SEE ANYTHING HAHAHAHA

Why is it so dark :’)

 

**BOOGIE**

Slow build up, sugar.

Slow.

Build up.

 

**kunkun**

okay thats it, im gonna bite you

not that you’re gonna complain or anything but..

 

**BOOGIE**

Bring it on.

You already know what’s waiting for you…

If you dare to bite me.

 

**kunkun**

tbh i don’t exactly know...

you should definitely clarify the topic :p

 

**BOOGIE**

I’ll let your imagination do the job.

But I can guarantee you one thing…

You’re going to like it.

 

**kunkun**

it won’t really be a punishment then ;)

 

**BOOGIE**

Indeed, but I’m a gentleman.

I just know when the mood’s good to be up for a little fun!

 

**kunkun**

hmmm i truly enjoy teasing u

i should do it more often..

 

**BOOGIE**

No offense but

I highly doubt that the Cai Xukun I know in text messages

Will be the same person as the one I meet in the practice room.

 

**kunkun**

is this a challenge?

 

**BOOGIE**

I’m just saying

I don’t think you’ll be that confident

Once we’re face to face.

 

**kunkun**

that’s only because we’re in public, babe..

i know you can hardly keep your hands for yourself when i’m here

but you gotta learn how to control your pulsions ;)

 

**BOOGIE**

Is that what you think of me?

That I cannot control myself?

That’s odd

Since I recall YOU are the one who have been really touchy when I’m around

 

**kunkun**

liar ;) you just can’t accept the fact that you’re into me

that i’m driving you crazy

 

**BOOGIE**

You think I didn’t notice your flirty behaviour?

Grabbing my thigh for no reason, tickling me…

I think you’re describing yourself here, Kunkun.

 

**kunkun**

it’s inly for fan service i swear :p

*only

 

**BOOGIE**

Oh, really?

Even when there’s nobody around?

 

**kunkun**

what, when?

 

**BOOGIE**

The dorms, Kunkun.

Remember what happened?

 

_kunkun has disconnected_

 

**BOOGIE**

Anyways let’s get back to reality.

G’night. We’ll see each other soon enough :)  

 

_BOOGIE has disconnected_

 

Ziyi awkwardly stared at his cellphone’s screen for minutes after their strange interaction. Deep inside he had the impression that he had messed up about something, but he couldn’t put the finger on what he did wrong. It was just a funny conversation between friends, with no hidden thoughts behind it. But was it? That was what he was trying to convince himself, as the guilt suddenly felt heavier in his stomach. Usually, Xukun never missed the opportunity of saying goodbye to him before heading to bed, even if they were interacting in a group chat. On the other hand, he was such a unique individual, with both a withdrawn and explosive behaviour, that no one could guess what was happening inside his head. With those thoughts, Ziyi went to bed and he fell asleep after an hour or so.

 

_BOOGIE is now active_

 

**BOOGIE**

Good morning! :)

 

_kunkun is now active_

 

**kunkun**

hey

 

**BOOGIE**

What’s up?

 

**kunkun**

nothing much, too early to live

 

**BOOGIE**

Relatable lol

What about your hair?

You didn’t show me yesterday!

 

**kunkun**

yeah, I forgot

_kunkun sends picture_  
 

 

**BOOGIE**

You look awesome, as usual.

 

**kunkun**

thanks

 

**BOOGIE**

I wonder what I would look like if I’m adding some colours in mine

Surely I would not look as stunning as you, but I might give it a try anyways.

 

**kunkun**

haha

 

**BOOGIE**

You ok?

Just want to make sure everything’s fine

 

**kunkun**

just tired and anxious about today.

gotta go change myself

 

**BOOGIE**

Ok! Don’t worry, everything will be fine.

See you! :)

 

_kunkun has disconnected_

 

_BOOGIE has disconnected_

 

Hours later, the members had to gather together and prepare themselves in the studio before facing one of their biggest fans meeting ever. Contrary to their habit, Zhangjing and Linong were almost unrecognizable because of all the makeup they had on. The outfits of the Yuehua trio, Chengcheng, Justin and Zhengting, suited them pretty good. But, according to Ziyi, none of them came close to Xukun’s handsomeness. The latter had natural makeup that didn’t interfere with his delicate facial traits. It also seemed that Kunkun was born with an incredible sense of fashion. It was no wonder why he had so much iKuns at his feet, because not only was his physical appearance divine… There was something about his personality that kept attracting people to him like a magnet.

 

Speaking of which, it appeared to Ziyi that his friend was avoiding his gaze. Back in Idol Producer, they always practiced under stressful circumstances, but Kunkun never acted so distant towards him. On their way to the meeting, Ziyi frowned when he remembered how cold their morning interaction was. He unfortunately didn’t have time to come to a conclusion before the bus stopped at the terminal. They were given a hero’s welcome by their numerous fans and Ziyi put his personal problems at the back of his mind. For the moment, his first priority was to thank each of them warmly for their unconditional support and devotion.

 

The meeting was even more stressful than what they had apprehended. After smiling for so long, their cheeks even started to hurt. The questions were repetitive and cheesy, but that was part of a boys band life. After the big event, it was no surprise that everyone’s mood was very low. As a reward, the staff offered them two options for dinner, at two different restaurants. Ziyi then had the unpleasant impression that Kunkun was waiting for him to answer, just to choose the other. His attitude was worrying Ziyi more and more, but he preferred to let the dust settle instead of adding fuel to the fire. If Xukun had something to tell him, then he would do it once he was ready. With that philosophy, he chose to eat hotpot, and just as he predicted, Kunkun took the noodles. Once the ones that ate hotpot got home, they soon noticed that the second group wasn’t there yet. Ziyi then felt his cellphone vibrate in his jeans pocket.

 

_kunkun is now online_

 

**kunkun**

wang ziyi.

 

_BOOGIE is now online_

 

**BOOGIE**

Cai Xukun?

 

**kunkun**

violets r blue

roses r redd

dear wang ziyi

ur so rude to me

 

**BOOGIE**

Seems like Yanjun and Gui made you drink Soju again

At a restaurant this time?

These guys I swear...

 

**kunkun**

soo soooooooooooo rude

write me a peom too u fool

 

**BOOGIE**

I’m sighing, just so you know.

Violets are blue

Roses are red

I’m only rude to you

If that reassures you.

 

**kunkun**

im sho0k

didnt kwon it was possible to fall deepr

 

**BOOGIE**

I don’t get it?

 

**kunkun**

shut up

i just hope

ughhh nevermind

 

**BOOGIE**

hat?

*What?

What is it?

 

**kunkun**

nothing

nothin worth writing

 

**BOOGIE**

Oh come on, Kunkun.

You know I don’t bite.

 

**kunkun**

yea i know

thats the problem

 

**BOOGIE**

I’m here to listen. You know me.

 

**kunkun**

no ur not

everythings just a game

to you

 

**BOOGIE**

Kunkun, I don’t understand.

What is a game?

 

**kunkun**

this

its all fake.

and i wish it wasnt

 

**BOOGIE**

I still don’t get it

Just tell me what to do.

I’ll do anything to make you happy

 

**kunkun**

its so much more complicated

 

**BOOGIE**

It’s not if you tell me what’s wrong.

 

**kunkun**

ur giving me

the attention iwant

but

 

**BOOGIE**

…?

But what

 

**kunkun**

its fake

so I don’t want it

 

**BOOGIE**

Kunkun, listen carefully.

I never felt like hanging out with you nor talking to you is forced.

The fan service question is overrated

The relationship we shared is so much more than what is seen by others.

 

**kunkun**

dont u dare lying to me

 

**BOOGIE**

You know I’m way too honest with these kinds of things.

 

**kunkun**

then.. what else

 

**BOOGIE**

Well

When I’m looking at you, that’s simply because I want to.

When I’m touching you -hugging you, I should say

That’s simply because I want to.

When I’m by your side

That’s because it’s where I truly want to be.

 

_kunkun has set BOOGIE’s nickname for ‘’i am soooo horny for him rn’’_

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Hum, did I miss something?

 

**kunkun**

omg

OMG

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Whoever did this between Gui and Yanjun

Is a dead man walking

 

**kunkun**

YES OF COURSE

i mean, yeah

totally yanjn’s style

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Still can’t believe he made it to the top with the...

Poor humor of his.

 

**kunkun**

yeaaaaaah right??T

GUSY OMG

YALL WONT BELEIVE WHAT MISTAKE I JUST DID

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Hum, wrong convo?

 

**kunkun**

omg i think its tie for me to stop drinking

 

_i am soooo horny for him rn has set kunkun’s nickname for ‘’Professional drunk texter’’_

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

You should consider drinking a lot of water before sleeping.

G’night Kunkun! :)

 

_i am soooo horny for him rn has disconnected_

 

**Professional drunk texter**

thanks ziui forreal

u should stop taking care of everyone around u like that

it hurts not to be the only one

 

_Professional drunk texter has disconnected_

 

Tomorrow morning came faster than expected. An amused Ziyi couldn’t help but read over and over again the last conversation he had with his friend before getting up. A little birdie was telling him something greater than just exchanged texts was happening but he chose to simply enjoy the way things were evolving. With all the photoshoots and promotion they had to participate in for their new boys band, this spicy conversation with Xukun really was his way of escaping the stressful events. They both didn’t have much time to interact in real life since they were working under pressure, but every time they had eye contact, Ziyi could read apologies in Kunkun’s eyes. Even though they weren’t sleeping in the same dorm, the explanation he was seeking for finally arrived at nighttime.

 

_Professional drunk texter is now online_

 

**Professional drunk texter**

omg i can’t

im so cringy

so so so sorry for yesterday..

 

_i am soooo horny for him rn is now online_

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

It was funny lol, no worries.

Although I’m so embarrassed with Yanjun now.

I can’t even look at him in the eyes!

 

**Professional drunk texter**

yanjun?

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Well… Yes?

Since he read and answered the cute text I’ve send you.

By changing my name...

Or maybe you don’t remember that part lol.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

OH THAT, yes

just don’t talk to him about that, im sure he already forgot

but i can guarantee you i remember that text

it’s the only thing I recall very clearly

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Is that so?

I guess I’m a lucky guy lol

 

**Professional drunk texter**

_Professional drunk texter sends a picture_  
 

enjoy a rare selca of me since you’re the chosen one :p

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Cai Xukun and rare selca don’t go in the same sentence.

But would you tell me why

You’re always looking at me in such awe?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

u always caught my attention so easily, babe ;)

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Are you sure you want to start a war again, Kunkun?

I remind you that the last time we played

You surrendered quite rapidly.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

at the time, i wasn’t sure if you were able to stand up to me

from now on i’m not gonna sugar-coat it ;)

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

That’s good to hear.

Now we can go straight to the point...

 

**Professional drunk texter**

i don’t see anything straight about this conversation ;)

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Well it depends

Do you consider an iron bar straight?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

yeah..?

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Good

Because I’ll make you feel just as hard soon enough.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

omg

i hope you’re a man of his word  

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

I don’t see the point in lying…

I can fulfill this promise in a jiffy.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

prove it then.

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Did you already forget my precious motto?

A slow build up is the key to the seventh heaven.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

grrrrr

would u at least send me a pick of u

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

You’re so impatient…

We’re young, with so much time in our hands.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

c’mon ziyi

ive already send you 3

you sent me back a damn black square

is that what you called fairness?

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Alright, alright...

I just wasn’t informed that I was like a drug to you yet.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

i just like to think that you’re texting me shirtless ;)

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Unfortunately

I don’t own a cellphone with a good quality camera

But I’ve got some great shots taken by others

_i am soooo horny for him rn sends a picture_  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Professional drunk texter**

are u serious

is that what you called a sexy pic

i mean yeah, but the IP staff took it weeks ago

AND ALL THE FANS HAVE SEEN IT

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

So? I just thought it wasn’t a bad picture of me

**Professional drunk texter**

I KNOW but, i mean ughhhh

its your turn to listen.

i don’t feel special when you send me a pic like that :’)

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Ohhh… Now I got it.

Who would have think…

That Cai Xukun could be jealous?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

wang ziyi r u dumb

i never felt any competition when it comes to get someone

do you really think that, i, could feel anything near jealousy?!

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Yes, definitely.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

ughhh

why am i so weak

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

It’s my charm, you can’t do anything about it…

But surrender.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

hmmm

tell me

what are you gonna do, if i surrender?

 

**i am soooo horny for him rn**

Anything you want me to do, sugar.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

fuck ziyi

why am i so weak when you’re involved?

 

_Professional drunk texter has disconnected_

 

Ziyi suddenly went back to reality, a little disturbed from what just happened in front of his very eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was all jokes anymore, if Xukun was playing with him as much as he was playing the game. But that wasn’t the biggest problem here. Ziyi didn’t know if he liked the sudden turn of events more than their old platonic relationship. In fact, he was preferring their little adventure, but he was anticipating gossip to be created eventually. It was risky to communicate shamelessly like that since they were constantly watched by the staff or surrounded by seven other members. He was scared of losing the bond he succeeded to create with no one else but Cai Xukun.

 

The next day passed in slow motion. Their training started very early and their first break was only at lunchtime. Everyone was exhausted, especially Zhengting who led the dance session like a boss. Fortunately the rest of the day was dedicated to singing practice. As usual, Zhangjing was taking care of everyone’s vocals individually as the real teacher was explaining the procedure globally. As Ziyi glared at Xukun, he noticed that his friend was unstable in all his performances. His attitude was just as difficult to follow and he even seemed a little bit irritated. His unpredictability even forced the team to take a break to get some fresh air. Kunkun disappeared soon enough and he ignored Ziyi when the latter tried to get in touch with him. The night after, he decided to cut it short to obtain explanations.

 

_Professional drunk texter is now online_

 

_i am soooo horny for him rn is now online_

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Kunkun… Are you avoiding me?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

no.. why

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

I don’t know

I just feel that way

 

**Professional drunk texter**

okay

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Also I asked Nongnong to open the door

And he replied that you didn’t want to see me?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

omg

 

_Professional drunk texter has disconnected_

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Listen, I don’t want you to be mad at him

It’s all my fault!

I’m sorry if I did something that hurt you in any way.

It was not my intention and it will never be

 

_Professional drunk texter is now online_

 

**Professional drunk texter**

nongnong was wrong, i never said that

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

I’m glad.

Then, can we talk for a sec?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

no.

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Oh, ok...

If you’re ever free, just let me know.

I just don’t want to see you hurt

G’night Kunkun.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

WAIT

wait ziyi

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

What is it?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

fuck

i don’t know i

i can barely breath rn

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Kunkun, please take your time.

If it puts too much pressure on your shoulders

For you to tell me what’s going on

I accept to stay in the unawareness.

 

**Professional drunk texter**

how can you say that to me?

your kindness in every situation

it makes everything worse!!!!

you seem not to understand what is happening

and it’s impossible to be so naive, wang ziyi.

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

I’m sorry I don’t understand?

**Professional drunk texter**

for fuck’s sake ziyi open your eyes

everyone knows but you

how can you be so blind?

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Wait, everyone except meknows what?

Me knows*

 

**Professional drunk texter**

okay PLEASE pay attention to what I’m gonna say:

the dorms.

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Yes?

What about them?

 

**Professional drunk texter**

UGHHHH

please use your BRAIN

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

That’s a real brain teaser indeed.

**Professional drunk texter**

YES EXACTLY

you found half of the answer just now

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

The brain?!

 

**Professional drunk texter**

……….srsly

fuck off, i quit

 

_Professional drunk texter has disconnected_

 

**im soooo horny for him rn**

Wait, Kunkun!

And I’m the one who’s rude??

I’m just trying to understand here

You think it’s funny to be leftt behind like that?

Fine. I won’t fight for nothing anymore

 

_im soooo horny for him rn has disconnected_

 

Some days passed without either of them trying to talk to each other. The atmosphere had never been so heavy in Nine Percent. Even when the others tried to calm the tense atmosphere, neither Ziyi or Xukun were participating in the jokes or laughing along with them. They were both confined in their own bubble, only taking care of improving individually. That made things very tricky and for the younger ones, like Justin who was not used to facing such an amount of hatred among his close friends. The older members had to do something -anything!- to solve the situation, add a light note and also make sure the staff did not get involved. They had an idea...

 

_Just A Wannabe Dancer Passing By adds BOOGIE and kunkun to the chat_

 

**blue peacock**

yoU gUYS ARe ruINiNg ThE tEam SPiRit

 

**yanjunnie**

Gui your face alone is ruining the team spirit

 

**blue peacock**

What did u just day to me

 

**yanjunnie**

‘‘day’’

 

**BOOGIE**

Please stop adding me in random groups chat!

They’re useless since the beginning.

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

We’re trying to solve a situation here .

aren’t you aware of that ?

 

**BOOGIE**

You’re so naive if you think that a group chat can solve anything.

Especially when it comes to relationships.

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

You tell me .

i never hooked up with a member of my own group EVER !

 

**yanjunnie**

excuse you?

 

**blue peacock**

look whos talking

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

I am the purity IN PERSON thank you very much .

 

**< 3NongNong<3**

heheheh maybe in a parallel universe xD

 

**yanjunnie**

not even there

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

(friendly reminder: yanjun you’re supposed to support me here)

 

**yanjunnie**

i do not support a satan’s creation

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

I pour out my damn soul to this relationship .

and that’s how you treat me BACK ????????

 

**BOOGIE**

Wait what are you referring to, Zhangjing?

 

**blue peacock**

stop playing dumb ziyi

 

**fan BINGBING’s brother**

yall STFU theres people trying to sleep!!!!

 

**Babyface**

there is so much persons nowadays who can only

sleep and eat six meals a day :) :) :)

 

**fan BINGBING’s brother**

i know exactly wheres your room Huang Minghao.

 

**Just A Wannabe Dancer Passing By**

Chengcheng the moment you open the door to beat justin

I’ll hand the baseball bat to you

So please hurry <3

 

**< 3NongNong<3**

someone save the justin!! :(((

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

aren’t we supposed to solve the couple’s case first ?

 

**yanjunnie**

that can wait lol

 

**blue peacock**

for my part i wanna assist the big fight

 

**fan BINGBING’s brother**

bring the popcorn

 

**Babyface**

as I can see youre always there to support me gui :’))

 

_< 3NongNong<3 deletes blue peacock, yanjunnie, fan BINBING’s brother, Just A Wannabe Dancer Passing By and Babyface from the chat_

 

**< 3NongNong<3**

i didn’t dare to delete you Zhangjing xD

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

You know me right, my child .

 

**< 3NongNong<3**

now it’s going to be way more concrete!

 

_< 3NongNong<3 leaves the chat_

 

**The Malaysian Diva**

I couldn’t agree more .

please you two learn something from nongnong’s wisdom !

 

_The Malaysian Diva leaves the chat_

 

**BOOGIE**

Oh well

Back at it again with the old nicknames lol

… Are you still there?

 

**kunkun**

yeah

 

**BOOGIE**

Do you have something to say?

 

**kunkun**

no.

 

**BOOGIE**

Well I do.

 

**kunkun**

okay?

 

**BOOGIE**

Ok so to be honest

I’m just as tired as the others about

Us

 

**kunkun**

wow

 

**BOOGIE**

Not exactly us

But the state of our relationship

 

**kunkun**

there is no ‘‘our’’

 

**BOOGIE**

What??

 

**kunkun**

that’s what you made me understand

there is no ‘‘us”

 

**BOOGIE**

I’m confused right here

When did I say that?

 

**kunkun**

gui was right

you,re just playing dumb

 

**BOOGIE**

Why is everybody saying that?!

I don’t want to be personify as a fake jerk ok?

I have the rights of ignoring something

If nobody tells me what the fuck is going on

 

**kunkun**

the thing is

when you’re playing dumb

you’re playing me by extension

 

**BOOGIE**

Did I?

In fact we did play a game

That you start.

 

**kunkun**

wang ziyi i swear

if you dont stop talking shit

 

**BOOGIE**

No I’m DONE being treated like crap.

So YOU listen

Because as far as I know

A game is played by at least two persons.

 

**kunkun**

hahahahahahahahahhaha make me laugh

 

**BOOGIE**

Just think about it

I can’t be the only one in the fault.

 

**kunkun**

when we played

during just a short moment

i thought

 

**BOOGIE**

You always have ‘’thoughts’’, Cai Xukun

But you never tell people what’s on your mind

And we can’t fckng read it

 

**kunkun**

you think its fucking easy to do so???

that i, never suffered to keep certain secrets to myself?

you think it’s fucking easy when people are always

watching me, degrading me

 

**BOOGIE**

You think I’ll apologise for speaking the truth?

At least I have the decency

Of not talking in people’s backs.

 

**kunkun**

hahahahahahahhaa

know your damn place.

not everything is directly related to you

 

**BOOGIE**

Then why the heck am I the only one in the unknown?

 

**kunkun**

that’s because you’re just another collateral damage.

 

**BOOGIE**

What a surprise.

Once again I don’t understand shit

 

**kunkun**

fuck off

 

**BOOGIE**

Yeah run away like you always do

I’m started to get used to it

 

**kunkun**

as usual, hurting me for no reason

 

**BOOGIE**

I just had enough being your punching bag.

 

**kunkun**

what about me then?

when i thought

i had actual chances

 

**BOOGIE**

… For?

 

**kunkun**

i don’t know

maybe the thing we were doing for a week?

duh

 

**BOOGIE**

… ?

I only see the game as a possibility here

 

**kunkun**

wow didn’t know you were able to make links

yeah, this

 

**BOOGIE**

Acutal chances

In the game???

 

**kunkun**

yeah i know, laugh at me

im just stupid, am i?

 

**BOOGIE**

Kunkun…

 

**kunkun**

I KNOW

i’m such a mess

 

**BOOGIE**

No, not at all.

Things get a little clearer now

I want to know the truth

 

**kunkun**

why

you just want to screenshot that convo right

 

**BOOGIE**

If only you knew…

Please continue

 

**kunkun**

but i need to know

what do you think of me

in order to pursue.

 

**BOOGIE**

Well

It’s tough to explain…

 

**kunkun**

???

 

**BOOGIE**

I don’t know where to start

 

**kunkun**

hurry up

it makes me so fucking nervous

when you’re hesitating???

 

**BOOGIE**

Ok alright

Sometimes I can’t even accept the fact that you’re alive

Oh wow I’m making a fool out of myself now.

 

**kunkun**

what no

but what???

 

**BOOGIE**

Haha it’s just

Cai Xukun, don’t you realise that

You’re a moving sculpture made of gold?

 

**kunkun**

..ziyi

i just dont know what to say i

 

**BOOGIE**

It’s almost unfair for guys like me

You’re too… everything.

Is it even possible for a human to have both this appearance

And a big heart like that?

 

**kunkun**

how do you do this to me

 

**BOOGIE**

You know it wasn’t a reproach?

 

**kunkun**

I KNOW omg

but i didn’t know it was even possible

but fuck

 

**BOOGIE**

…?

 

**kunkun**

did you just make me fall deeper?

 

**BOOGIE**

Me??

 

**kunkun**

wang ziyi

for you im in too deep

in so deep that i cant even breathe

im about to drown in here, alright?

 

**BOOGIE**

??%

 

**kunkun**

fuck fuck

fuck

i thinkg we really need to see each other

like now

 

**BOOGIE**

You mean... irl?!

 

**kunkun**

wang ziyi if you don’t come here RIGHT NOW

i swear

 

**BOOGIE**

Kunkun…

 

**kunkun**

DO NOT kunkun-me. bring your ass here asap

_kunkun has disconnected_

 

_BOOGIE has disconnected_

 

Ziyi’s heartbeat was beating so wildly, he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Was it really happening? Was it? He shook his head, unable to stop smiling. He would’ve never expected their reconciliation to be so… interesting. From the very first time their eyes met, he felt like there was some kind of chemistry between them, but who would’ve thought that it could have developed so much! It was like a dream come true… or a prohibited secret, he should probably say. It was precisely what he found appealing about all this -not to mention he was probably having a thing with Cai Xukun. The one with who he shared the biggest connection since Idol Producer, the one he would put his hand in fire for...   

 

Just the thought of joining Kunkun in his dorm made him more nervous than ever before. The stress he felt on stage wasn’t even close to the many feelings that were exploding in his chest at the moment. After breathing out deeply, he finally got up and headed out. At this time of night, it wasn’t surprising that a sleepy Jungjung winked at him, implying that his roommate was about to have a hot time elsewhere. Ziyi repressed the urge of throwing a pillow right at his friend’s face before closing the door, as silently as possible. He then crossed path with Nongnong who was wearing his pink pajamas with ducks on it. Seriously, he was looking at him like he had just seen a ghost, like a little kid who just had a nightmare.

 

"He-"

 

“Don’t say anything”, interrupted Nongnong, lifting a hand in the air, “I don’t wanna know anymore…”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Kunkun just kicked me out of our room. And since you’re here… Why do things like that always happen to me? First Yanjun and Zhangjing, now you...”

 

Visibly traumatized, the poor Nongnong disappeared into the night, probably going to sleep in the lounge. At first a little disturbed of another blurry mention of Yanjun and Zhangjing, Ziyi shrugged his shoulders before knocking at Xukun’s door. When he opened it, his confusion soon vanished to be replaced with pure anticipation. Ziyi’s heart skipped a beat when he realised he was once and for all alone with Kunkun, after days of teasing each other. The latter was wearing gray joggings and a white t-shirt, and he was also currently sucking a pink lollipop -that bastard. Ziyi swallowed with difficulty, not knowing where to start.

 

“Will you enter by yourself or shall I pull you in?” said Kunkun, with a deep voice that Ziyi hardly recognized.

 

“I’m… I’m coming.”

 

The luminosity was so low that Ziyi could barely distinguish the furniture in the room. He knew where the bed was, but he felt like it was wrong to even look at it, especially when it was calling his name so badly for some reason. A background music was playing but it was something he never heard before. Surely it was taken from a party playlist, because the bass was the principal instrument and, in an instant, it had set a flirty mood. Ziyi too had built a plan in order to be noticed. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black tank top that was showing his trapezius muscles and collarbone. Judging by the glances that his friend was giving him, it seemed that his technique was working pretty well...

 

“Seriously Ziyi, you should teach me how to formulate those perfect puns of yours…” said Kunkun, while sitting down graciously on his bed. Ziyi let out a laugh before answering:

 

“I’m a simple man. I think of a good pun, I press send.”

 

“Seems like everybody has different talents. For my part, it’s not the only thing that I can send. It’s not the only thing in which I’m pretty good at…”

 

Kunkun slowly licked his lips with his tongue and Ziyi crossed his arms against his chest, feeling his ears burning. Hopefully the darkness would hide his shyness. Talking of that subject in real life was far different from texting -and it was totally new for him.

 

“Well, if you ever need a scientific opinion on the matter, you know where to find me.”

 

“Thanks a lot.”

 

“But to be honest, puns are not the only thing I could teach you...”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Xukun, with sparks in his eyes, invited Ziyi to sit down beside him. The latter meekly accepted, with no more thinking. At this point, feeling Kunkun’s warmth next to him, he wanted to make sure he was fine with all… _this_.

 

“Kunkun... you didn’t drink this time?”

 

“No, and it’s kind of surprising… Not that it wouldn’t happen without alcohol, but in the past, I’ve never been so enterprising.”

 

Kunkun laughed anxiously and Ziyi’s heart constricted. His friend’s confidence was fake and he didn't like that idea at all. At first reluctant, Ziyi rubbed his Xukun’s back gently. He wanted anything but taking advantage of someone who wasn’t entirely sure of his desires.

 

“Kunkun, if it’s too… sudden, I would understand…”

 

“I don’t feel like that. I’ve waited enough already.”

 

In the semi-blackness of the room, their eyes met once again. A warm sensation ran throughout Ziyi's body.  

 

“Remember when Gui gave me two bottles of Soju in the lounge? You were the only one who helped me get back to my room…”

 

“Yeah, I remember. What a night…”

 

“It’s true I tried to kiss you. I… I was drunk but it was not an excuse…”

 

Kunkun’s ears were slightly pink after this revelation and he bit his inferior lip, visibly searching for his words.

 

“Don’t apologize, you weren’t in a good shape.”

 

“But still… I can’t believe you showed me your cheek instead of accepting an innocent little kiss from me. It was kind of insulting!”

 

They both laughed before Ziyi tried to explain himself, still amused:

 

“It’s only because you were drunk! Now I understand why you said I was rude…”

 

“It’s reassuring to hear that, because… at that time…”

 

Ziyi passed a hand in Kunkun’s silky hair, while the brown-haired boy closed his eyes to appreciate the moment, before he added:

 

“I just don’t want you to regret anything.”

 

“But the things I regret are the things I didn’t do! I’m done with restraining myself. I did it all my life to make sure that my future was going to be brilliant. But I didn’t experienced anything concrete! I’ve missed some great opportunities, just for the sake of my reputation.”

 

Ziyi understood what he was saying. There was something beautiful about letting oneself entirely free. It was one of the purest feeling that exists, even though it was impossible to describe… It could chase one's demons away and it was destroying the established conventions, all at the same time. Taking all his courage, Kunkun leaned closer to Ziyi, willingly invading his personal space.

 

“But, this time… I refuse to let you go, because you’re the path I choose, Wang Ziyi.”

 

It was the go-ahead that Ziyi was waiting for. Delicately, he approached Xukun’s face to his and joined their lips in a tender kiss, finally tasting the sweetness of the pink lollipop from before. He felt Kunkun’s tension finally relieving as they lost themselves in their exchange that was becoming more and more intense, less and less controlled. Long-time unsatisfied desires soon took over their bodies, repressed thoughts started to master their actions. They were sinking further into the abyss, but they couldn’t care less about losing their minds there. They had already let everything behind, they were now connecting on a whole new level, not giving a damn about the consequences. They were defying gravity, flying over the clouds, but a moment later they were sinking into the depths of the ocean, desperately searching for air. It was a roller-coaster of emotions that was always going faster and faster.

 

Ziyi couldn’t recall very clearly what happened after the kiss, but they ended up breathless and they lost their clothes on the way. To be true to their own persons was the greatest gift they ever gave to each other. They finally authorized themselves to experience, without restrictions. Even though they didn’t get much sleep that night, the only thing that mattered to him was Kunkun’s head resting on his chest and their interlaced fingers. Together, they had been able to forget for a while, just for a while, the rest of the world.

 

***

 

The announcement of the reality show that Nine Percent was going to participate in was made a couple of days later. Ziyi and Xukun knew that they were not going to have a lot of occasions to see each other in private the moment the show was going to be aired. With that in mind, they spent their time in each other’s company as often as possible. But, just as Ziyi had feared, rumors were soon created among the group. Surprisingly, the members weren’t shocked at all to discover their little affair… Plus, Yanjun and Zhangjing were the first to officialise their couple, so nothing was able to surprise the members anymore. Therefore, taboos were completely absent in the group, to the delight of the lovers.

 

_< 3NongNong<3 adds BOOGIE and kunkun to the chat_

 

**BOOGIE**

Oh no, not again…

 

**blue peacock**

remember the time when ziyi and kunkun were quiet

during nighttime

 

**yanjunnie**

to be honest

no

 

**blue peacock**

me neither

 

**fan BINGBING’s brother**

thank god I’m a heavy sleeper

 

**Just A Wannabe Dancer Passing By**

i envy you

 

**Babyface**

at least these two lock their door :’)))

 

**< 3NongNong<3**

i could not have expressed it better xD

 

**yanjunnie**

i regret nothing

**The Malaysian Diva**

Justin, it happened one time .

cover your virgin eyes and get over it !

 

**BOOGIE**

Sugar, should we leave?

 

**kunkun**

i was waiting for you to ask, babe

 

**fan BINGBING’s brother**

farewell to the weak

 

_kunkun leaves the chat_

 

**Just A Wannabe Dancer Passing By**

or goodbye to the horny you should say

 

_BOOGIE leaves the chat_

 

**my babe <33**

Finally free lol

 

**Xugar**

yesss

 

**my babe <33**

Hey I remember!

You never sent me those pictures…

 

**Xugar**

you gotta be more specific, babe ;)

 

**my babe <33**

You know

The ones you talked about earlier

 

**Xugar**

so u can’t even wait for me to come home? ;)

 

**my babe <33**

It’s a question out of curiosity...

 

**Xugar**

then, you’ll have to wait

because i’ll be following your motto now

a slow build up is the key ;)

 

**my babe <33**

Taking the lead tonight as I can see?

 

**Xugar**

since you’re rarely doing the first move…

someone stronger gotta do it :p

 

**my babe <33**

It has nothing to do with brute force, sugar.

We’ve mentioned it earlier…

Self-control, is it called?

 

**Xugar**

i don’t remember hearing a complaint from u

when i take advantage of a situation ;)

 

**my babe <33**

I do enjoy seeing you losing control when I’m around.

I find it quite… satisfying…

To see you TRYING to be…

How did you put it? Stronger?

 

**Xugar**

what’s with that attitude?

is there something about me

that bugs you for a super long time? ;)

 

**my babe <33**

Yes, I’ve got two huge problems...

You’re not in my bed right now

And I’ll let you guess the second.

 

**Xugar**

huehue

too bad it’s gonna be only you and your imagination

for now :p

 

**my babe <33**

Ok, that’s good to hear.

My imagination is way enough

 

**Xugar**

don’t be mad at me..

i’m simply giving you a taste of your own medicine ;)

 

**my babe <33**

Whatever!

You’ll feel my wrath tonight...

And you’ll even beg for more.

 

**Xugar**

i can only imagine how great its gonna be…

see u later, babe <3

i love you <3

 

**my babe <33**

See you! :)

I love you too xx

 

_Xugar has disconnected_

 

_my babe <33 has disconnected_

 

As far as they knew, an innocent midgnight teasing had never hurt anyone... And just as Ziyi had learned, there truly was something extraordinary about letting himself _feel_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I wrote this fic in two days?? (yes, Idol Prod took over my existence too lol)
> 
> Kudos, comments are very much appreciated! Tell me in the comments who was your favorite on the show! 
> 
> Where all my Hubas stans at? :))


End file.
